


Les yeux baissés

by Versolite



Category: Galactik Football
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poisoning, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Versolite/pseuds/Versolite
Summary: Petit 4-shot rapide sur une AU plus ou moins simple : et si ce n'était pas Simbaï mais Aarch qui était tombé sur Clamp, dans l'épisode 11 de la saison 1 ?(Whumptober 2018 n°14, Torture, vu que Empoisonné(e) avait déjà été fait)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (j'ai pas d'explication pour ça à part que çA M'A TOUJOURS SOÛLÉ QU'AARCH SOIT MÊME PAS CELUI QUI S’INQUIÈTE QUAND LES CHOSES VONT MAL POUR CLAMP)  
(la fille qui défoule ses frustrations sur une série dix ans en retard slt)

Sa chemise et ses cheveux sont trempés, à cause de l’eau qu’il a jetée sur son visage ; mais ses lunettes, elles, fabriquées dans un verre spécial, sont parfaitement sèches. Elles lui laissent voir, dans l’un des miroirs de la salle de bain commune, son expression tirée, ses yeux perdus dans une fatigue nerveuse. L’eau doit être trop tiède pour soulager son coup de chaud ; c’est du moins la seule explication qu’il trouve jusqu’à ce qu’une sensation désagréable lui parvienne, dans son cou. Comme si un courant frais ou électrique l’y traversait. Il grimace et y porte la main, pour dégager la mouche qui a dû s’y poser.

Mais en lieu et place d’un insecte, il ne trouve absolument rien, et voit sa propre expression s’affaisser dans la glace quand une voix retentit nettement dans ses oreilles :

_\- Les premiers symptômes sont désagréables, mais ce ne sont pas les pires._

\- Qu’est-ce que…

C’est Baldwin, il l’a reconnu immédiatement. Clamp ne peut s’empêcher de regarder derrière lui, avec un frisson ; mais quand la voix retentit de nouveau à ses oreilles, il comprend avec un mélange de dégoût et de terreur qu’elle semble venir de son cou et retentir directement dans son crâne :

_\- Ne croyez pas qu’on vous a relâché, Lognor,_ l’interrompt l’homme. _Nous n’en avons pas fini avec vous. A partir de maintenant, vous allez travailler sur le Metafluid. Je serai au courant de tous les résultats. Et avant que vous ne pensiez à faire quoi que ce soit de stupide,_ reprend-il, _sachez que nous vous avons injecté un puissant poison, pour nous assurer que vous vous tiendrez tranquille._

\- Un…

Il frémit en portant la main à l’endroit où l’aiguille l’a traversé. Soudain, tout paraît clair : il comprend d’où viennent son sentiment de malaise, la chaleur et les vertiges. Il sent sa tête tourner, et se raccroche abruptement au lavabo alors que la voix railleuse de Baldwin poursuit son laïus :

_\- Bien sûr, nous ne sommes pas ingrats. Nous vous donnerons l’antidote dès que votre travail présentera les résultats qu’il nous faut. Vous savez maintenant ce que vous risquez, si vous refusez, si vous tentez de prévenir qui que ce soit ou de nous tromper. Mais ça n’arrivera pas, n’est-ce pas ? Vous êtes un homme intelligent, professeur…_

\- Non… non, bien entendu, ça n’arrivera pas…

Il a la bouche sèche, les tempes moites. Soudain l’eau dont il s’est aspergé lui semble avoir une morsure brûlante sur son dos et son crâne. Il se sent perdre l’équilibre, et se rattrape maladroitement au rebord solide avant que ses genoux ne fléchissent. Il n’a que le temps de sentir le carrelage froid heurter sa peau avant de perdre connaissance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> un plaisir de torturer ses favs

C’est un contact chaud, une voix rassurante et familière qui le réveillent. Il cligne des yeux, épuisé, et réalise qu’on lui tend un verre d’eau, qu’il s’empresse de boire. Il ne voit pas bien qui est à côté de lui jusqu’à ce que la personne lui tende ses lunettes et reprenne la parole. Un mélange de soulagement et de peur le traverse : c’est Aarch.

\- Voilà, tu as de la chance, elles n’ont pas l’air d’être cassées… Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?

L’inquiétude perce dans ses intonations chaleureuses. Clamp repousse doucement son bras qui le maintenait pour se relever : il ferait mieux de partir.

\- Rien, rien, j’ai dû avoir un black out ou je ne sais quoi.

\- Un black out, répète Aarch, dubitatif, en se levant.

\- Oui, c’est ça. Désolé de t’avoir inquiété.

\- Attends.

Le professeur ferme les yeux. C’est la première fois qu’il maudit son vieil ami en silence, malgré sa sollicitude. Bon sang, s’il pouvait encore lui expliquer… 

\- Clamp, c’est la première fois que ça t’arrive. Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, c’est peut-être important…

\- Oh non, non, je déteste les médecins. Les aiguilles, ça me colle le cafard.

Surtout celles qui diffusent des poisons et des micros parfaitement détectables dans un endroit visible de son corps. Allez savoir pourquoi.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l’air d’insister, mais tu sembles… je ne sais pas, fatigué, depuis plusieurs semaines. Je sais ce que sont les matchs et les entraînements, pour Akillian, mais je pense que tu devrais te reposer. Simbaï et moi, on peut prendre la relève, le temps que tu ailles mieux.

\- Merci, Aarch, mais vraiment, ne te fais pas de soucis. J’aimerais autant mieux savoir comment les matchs se passent. Je te dis, insiste-t-il, ce ne sont que quelques petits coups de fatigue, rien d’important.

Aarch lui jette un de ces regards où la compréhension se dispute à la réprobation, mais il ne semble pas trouver de raison suffisante pour lui imposer de se ménager. L’ingénieur sourit intérieurement quand l’entraîneur finit par céder, avec un soupir :

\- Bien, comme tu préfères. Je te fais confiance. Mais viens au moins manger un morceau, tu m’as vraiment fait peur. Je paierai le café, ajoute-t-il avec un clin d’œil malicieux.

\- J’arrive tout de suite, je vais d’abord me changer.

Il sourit quand il se dirige vers sa chambre, alors même que l’entraîneur est parti. Il se sent presque mieux, à l’idée de s’asseoir tranquillement et discuter autour d’un café avec Aarch – après la pression des derniers jours, c’est vraiment tout ce qu’il lui faut. Mais très vite, la culpabilité revient. Il a pourtant déjà essayé d’arrêter ça, de s’éloigner de lui et des gamins, pour ne pas céder à ses émotions et empirer les choses. Il ne peut pas faire autrement.

Le pire est d’avoir conscience qu’ils comprendraient très bien s’il leur expliquait, et se battraient corps et âme pour le protéger de Baldwin et de ses sbires. Mais il ne peut pas se débarrasser du poison, et personne ne saurait l’y aider, pas même Simbaï. Et comment dirait-il à Aarch ce qu’il a pu faire, avant ? Comment lui dire qu’il a obéi à Bleylock ? Comment lui dire par crainte de quoi il l’a fait ? Comment lui dire qu’il est à l’origine de la catastrophe ayant entraîné le gel apocalyptique de ces quinze dernières années ?

Comment seulement avouer qu’il est prêt à les trahir, seulement parce que sa vie est en jeu… ?

_Non_, se reprend-il. _Ce n’est pas vrai._ Ce n’est pas vrai, s’il avait un autre choix, ou seulement un peu de temps pour trouver une autre possibilité, il… 

_\- C’est très bien, professeur._

La voix s’est remise à bourdonner sitôt que la porte automatique de sa chambre s’est refermée derrière lui. Il ne peut s’empêcher de se recroqueviller : alors non contents d’avoir su l’enlever, le remplacer et l’empoisonner sans que personne ne remarque rien d’anormal, non contents d’avoir su infiltrer leur base à plusieurs reprises, les membres de Technoid les ont en plus sous surveillance ?? Le rire sardonique qu’il entend alors qu’il porte la main à son front confirme son appréhension :

_\- Oui, c’est même parfait. Continuez à faire comme si de rien n’était. Vous n’avez aucun intérêt à en faire autrement, de toute façon._

\- L… laissez-moi tranquille… balbutie-t-il faiblement.

Il hait les accents plaintifs qu’a pris sa voix. Il se doute pourtant bien, malgré l’absence de réponse, que Baldwin fera comme il l’entendra et utilisera le système de micro à loisir jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne ce qu’il veut. De nouveau, la main de Clamp se porte à cet endroit, et il va se changer la mort dans l’âme.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Désolé, je me suis permis de prendre ta commande, dit joyeusement Aarch quand il le rejoint à la table où il est assis. C’est ton préféré, le café frappé.

\- Ah, je… je te remercie, Aarch.

Il s’assoit devant son verre. L’entraîneur a l’œil pétillant, qu’il pose sur lui, comme pour l’encourager. Clamp est bien obligé de boire quelques gorgées pour ne pas lui paraître encore étrange, mais le breuvage est, dans ce contexte, plus écœurant qu’autre chose. Il n’ose pas regarder l’entraîneur, ni se forcer à sourire – il ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n’était, ni donner l’air d’appeler à l’aide. Même pour une discussion des plus ordinaires, il est piégé.

Dieu merci, Aarch a eu, semble-t-il, le temps de penser à autre chose. Il se met à bavarder des pires banalités, le bras sur le dossier de leur siège confortable. Des bêtises de l’équipe et de ce qu’il a entendu de neuf sur le capitaine des Shadows, de la nouvelle coupe de Calie Mistie, la présentatrice de la Galactik Football Cup, et de sa gaffe, tout à l’heure, au comptoir. Ce n’est peut-être pas une bonne chose, mais Clamp se surprend à sourire. Son ami ne lui tient pas rigueur d’être peu bavard, il redouble d’enthousiasme et d’inventivité pour eux deux, et arrive même à ne pas aborder des sujets trop délicats. Il y a bien un moment où il demande à Clamp où en sont ses expériences ; le professeur ouvre la bouche, mais ne sait soudain pas quoi dire. Un pas d’angoisse, un pied hors de la réalité – ses expériences ? Mais maintenant, il n’y a plus d’expérience, seulement sa mission désespérée et imposée, ses mains liées pour ce travail-là, et celui-là seulement. S’il s’en sort vivant, aura-t-il seulement encore assez de volonté pour se remettre au travail, même par loisir… ?

\- Clamp ? Eh, je… pardon, je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, sourit piteusement Aarch. Oh, en parlant de pression, tu ne voudrais pas goûter la nouvelle bière aux prunes de Kenzen ? Je sais que tu n’es pas très alcool, mais je te ferai juste prendre une gorgée de la mienne, si tu veux bien. Elle est incroyable.

Et le professeur de se remettre à hocher la tête, et poser les yeux n’importe où pendant qu’il parle, tant que ce n’est pas sur ceux de son ami. S’il devait croiser le regard d’Aarch, il ne saurait pas le soutenir. Il n’a pas réussi à le faire, depuis son retour, comme par crainte qu’un seul coup d’œil puisse dévoiler toute la vérité.

Ce n’est pas loin d’être ce qu’il pense.

Il doit vraiment être décourageant, enfermé dans son mutisme, parce que bientôt, il sent la main d’Aarch se poser sur la sienne, et il ne peut s’empêcher de relever la tête. L’entraîneur le fixe avec insistance – Clamp s’empresse de détourner le regard, sans avoir pour autant la force de dégager sa main. Il a besoin de ce contact.

\- Clamp, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n’est-ce pas ?

La gorge du professeur se serre. Il aimerait bien pouvoir lui dire qu’il ne peut pas tout lui dire, hélas. Il s’oblige à sourire, mais c’est au prix d’un effort qui tire sur ses lèvres :

\- Oui oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi, je suis encore… enfin…

\- Je comprends. Écoute, je vais te raccompagner à ta chambre. Tu as besoin de te reposer, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues encore plus.

\- Oh, je… je ne voulais pas dire que j’étais fatigué avec toi, ce n’est pas…

\- Non, je sais, le coupe Aarch, qui s’est levé, avec un sourire en coin. C’est moi qui l’ai dit. Allez, viens, une bonne sieste te fera du bien.


	4. Chapter 4

Il a déjà payé, et Clamp le suit doucement, avec une espèce de nausée. Aarch n’est pas déjà parti qu’il est terrifié. Il sent déjà les démangeaisons dans son cou – ce n’est encore que la sensation de la sueur autour de l’emplacement de la piqûre qui lui fait cet effet, mais il sait que bientôt, l’impression sera réalité, et il n’y pourra rien. Rien du tout, il ne pourra qu’écouter la voix le railler, et trembler à la pensée du poison se diffusant dans son organisme. Il sera tout seul, il devra se remettre au travail la peur au ventre. Les premières larmes lui échappent complètement, elles sont tout à fait inconscientes – il les essuie vite. Il ne peut pas se permettre de céder à la panique, il sait maintenant que Baldwin le voit, qu’il le voit et qu’il devra payer les conséquences de cette crise, s’il ne se calme pas tout de suite.

\- Clamp ? Clamp, ça va ??

Un hoquet violent lui échappe quand Aarch s’agenouille face à lui pour poser les mains sur ses épaules. Il ne fait rien de plus – rien de plus que s’inquiéter, il suffirait d’un autre baratin pour le rassurer, mais Clamp n’a pas la force de recommencer à mentir. Avant même de savoir ce qu’il fait, il tombe dans les bras de son ami, les épaules secouées de sanglots, pour le serrer fort contre lui. Il devrait s’essuyer les yeux, le nez, retrouver contenance immédiatement, mais c’est fini. Il a cédé.

Aarch lui caresse le dos, chuchote doucement. Il ne le presse pas de questions – merci mon Dieu, il ne lui demande rien. Il se contente de lui dire les phrases les plus bateau du monde, celles qu’il a besoin d’entendre – lui dire que ça va, le lui répéter, lui dire qu’il est avec lui. Lui dire doucement de se calmer, sans montrer le moindre signe d’exaspération quand il ne le fait pas. C’est de l’avoir contre lui, d’avoir quelqu’un pour le soutenir, ou de se laisser enfin aller à pouvoir être vulnérable auprès d’une personne de confiance, mais Clamp se sent presque déjà mieux, soulagé d’un poids incommensurable.

Ça ne l’empêche pas pourtant de se sentir effrayé, quand Aarch bouge légèrement pour s’écarter, et de balbutier, tandis qu’il se redresse, le cœur battant :

\- Aarch, s’il te plaît, je… je suis désolé si je change beaucoup d’avis, mais pour être honnête, je préférerais qu’on aille boire cette bière dont tu m’as parlé. Ou qu’on aille n’importe où, vraiment, ce n’est pas grave, si je suis fatigué.

\- Il faut que tu te reposes, Clamp, répond fermement l’entraîneur. Je n’ai pas envie que tu te surmènes.

\- Ce… ce n’est pas une question de surmenage, je…

L’expression désapprobatrice a laissé place à un air attentif et soucieux. Aarch doit pressentir que quelque chose n’est pas comme d’habitude.

\- … je n’ai seulement pas envie d’être seul.

Ses lèvres tremblent. L’entraîneur reste silencieux, avant de le relever avec précaution, tout en restant ferme. C’est déjà la deuxième fois aujourd’hui qu’il l’aide à se remettre debout alors qu’il était à terre, songe confusément l’ingénieur.

\- D’accord, rectification, dans ce cas. Tu vas aller te reposer, et je resterai avec toi.

\- Mais… qui va entraîner l’équipe ?

Ce n’est pas une véritable protestation. Clamp a bien conscience qu’il a déjà, au fond de lui-même, accepté d’être égoïste, de demander l’attention de quelqu’un jusqu’à ce qu’il ait retrouvé le courage d’affronter Baldwin. Et oui, à choisir, il préférerait que ce soit Aarch qui veille sur lui plutôt que n’importe qui. Mais il est hors de question qu’il lui fasse faire un choix qui le force à renoncer à son rôle envers l’équipe. Il sait ce que ça représente, pour lui.

\- Ce ne sont plus des novices, voyons, sourit Aarch. Ils s’entraîneront bien eux-mêmes – et Simbaï sera là, au besoin. J’ai toute confiance en Rocket. Ça te va ?

\- Oui. Oui, bien sûr… Merci, Aarch. Je suis désolé de…

Il ne trouve pas de mot qui puisse suffisamment englober les services qu’il lui demande. Il relève la tête, sincèrement peiné :

\- Je suis désolé pour tout ça.


End file.
